


Try It Out

by moroseconcept



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Conversations, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, klance, sex toy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroseconcept/pseuds/moroseconcept
Summary: I wrote this fic as a gift for a friend on tumblr.It was just supposed to be a 1shot of smut but that obviously didn't happen.Not beta'd.Maybe you'll get the actual good stuff by winter. Who knows.





	Try It Out

“Keith, babe, light of my life, god’s gift to--”  
“Oh my GOD, Lance. What do you want?” Keith shoved the other boy off him towards the edge of his bed. Lance clambered away, his draping limbs moving to prevent his inevitable fall. He reclined back against the wall, game paused on the screen propped on his desk opposite them. Lance had attached to him Friday at school, offered to drive him home since he lived only a few doors down; Keith had reminded Lance that this was already the arrangement and had been since Lance had gotten his license during the winter of their sophomore year. He wasn’t dumb. He knew when Lance was winding up to ask for a favor, acting extra sweet and offering to do things- even things he already did regularly. Keith didn’t mind. He liked when Lance hung all over him and cooked his family recipes in Shiro’s kitchen.  
Keith had been rough around the edges, but Shiro had come to him, bonded with him, given him a family and a home. Paperwork now named Shiro as his legal guardian, but Shiro had insisted they were brothers and Keith was happy with that. He was happy living with his brother.  
And he was happy letting Lance cook them dishes that tasted homey and full of affection. Shiro had been thrilled the first time Lance came over, delighted when he learned they lived so close and Lance, ever one to make a good first impression, had been given an open invitation into their home. So it wasn’t uncommon for weekends or even longer periods to happen when Shiro was away for work and Keith would find himself holed up with Lance like they lived there together. Pretending to be real adults. At nineteen years old, both of them were in limbo, not really adults but definitely not children.  
“Dude you’re not even listening!” A foot connected with his shoulder, knocking Keith out of his own head. He blinked at the menu screen of the game before turning fully to Lance who was a brilliant tomato read. That was new.  
“I was saying I can’t have this delivered to my house. There’s like a million people living there. Someone else getting to it would be like the end of my life. Can I please have it sent here? Shiro’s cool and doesn’t go through your stuff so it’s cool right?”  
“What exactly are you ordering, Lance?” Oh wow, Lance got even redder.  
“A toy.”  
“Is it another one of those overpriced robots?” Keith laughed. “You’ve gotta budget better man. Those things aren’t worth it.” Lance was curiously fidgety, extending his phone and not looking at Keith. Keith took the phone and felt heat immediately burn to life under his skin.  
The whole title of the product was a string of keywords that all explained what it was. A sex toy. An impressive one. It was sleek and black and shaped kind of like an L with a little piece jutting up on the end. Its description bragged about vibration functions and the quality of silicone and all sorts of ‘desirable’ features. It had four stars and just over a hundred reviews, so it wasn’t a bad product. A quick glance at Lance’s face told Keith that his friend had done their research and wasn’t joking.  
“Absolutely not.” Keith turned the phone over and set it down on the bed.  
“Keith, please! It’s not like I’m telling you to use it on me! I’m not gonna use it here or anything! I just--Keith I have four sisters and-and my brothers oh my god Keith they can’t find this in the mail!”  
“We have stores locally! By the tobacco shops!”  
“And they don’t have what I’m looking for!” Lance’s voice cracked and his shoulder’s slumped. Keith was shocked. Lance had actually gone to those places. Had he gone alone? Had he dragged their buddy Hunk? Had he spoken with the employees? Had other people seen his pretty brown skin getting this dusty shade of red all over it when… FOCUS. Keith reprimanded himself, picked up the phone and eyed the toy again. The company promised discrete packaging and guaranteed their products. They even threw in a couple of free ‘surprise gifts’ as a special bonus for orders through this particular dealer.  
“Fine.” Keith sighed, then grunted when Lance flung himself across the bed and hugged him, giggling and bright red. “One condition.”  
“Anything!” Lance replied immediately, rising up so he was sitting on Keith’s stomach. Keith stared at him for a minute, enjoyed the flush of his cheeks and his sparkling eyes that crinkled a little, the crooked little frown when Keith took too long to reply.  
“I want to watch you use it.”  
Lance snatched the phone up and had put in Keith’s address and finalized his order before Keith could even say he’d been joking. He hadn’t, but it should have been a quick, easy way for them to both back out of it without anyone’s feelings getting hurt. Lance had agreed in a squeaky voice that Keith had only ever heard once before, when an older woman hit on him while they were walking around downtown one evening. It had enamored Keith to know that someone as flirtatious as Lance could not handle it being thrown back at him. Later that night, Lance had admitted he never expected anyone to actually reciprocate and Keith had wanted to kiss his stupid face.  
Keith started the game back up, while Lance about why he’d picked that specific toy and what each sibling would do if they found it, what he was making them for dinner and why route their run should take after they ate. Eventually the awkward tension settled and Lance was leaning on him, commenting on the game as he played. About the time Keith reached the last boss he had the patience for, Lance crawled off the bed and left the room to start cooking.  
Keith wandered out into the main part of his house not long after, and the whole space was already warm and filled with the smell of spices and peppers and meat. He stole tastes from the simmering pans and snarked back and forth with Lance, turned their leisurely run into a race, and by the time they settled into bed that night with the Cuban boy snoring into a pillow next to him, Keith had forgotten the purchase.

Winter break brought with it the invitation for Shiro and Keith to celebrate Thanksgiving at the McClain residence and Keith had never seen so many people jammed into one house in his life. Lance’s house was bigger than his, accounting for the large family living there but seeing the whole extended clan as overwhelming to say the least. Lance walked them up the street at the end of the night, sharing the load of leftovers that had been packed for them. They would be eating turkey and potatoes and half a dozen dishes they couldn’t pronounce the names of for weeks.  
Lance ended up staying the night. And even though the heavy meal sedated them and they ended up going straight to bed, they stayed up, whispering to each other and laughing at Lance’s family, both still feeling warm and happy. Keith tentatively took Lance’s hand in his own, fingers interlocking. The relief and elation he felt when Lance didn’t pull away was immeasurable. Keith woke up in the night to Lance, usually one to stick to his side of the bed, clinging to him with a leg slung over his lap. In the morning, Lance gave him grief for sleeping in when Keith stumbled into the kitchen where they microwaved leftovers for breakfast. Lance joined him on his morning run, then split off to return to his own house, hesitating only long enough to press his lips to Keith’s cheek before he bolted.  
He texted Lance a lot more over the next couple weeks despite Shiro giving him grief about feeling neglected. And then all at once, he stopped texting Lance entirely. A package had been delivered, with Lance’s name on it and Keith had remembered the arrangement and panicked. He should have expected Lance to confront him, should have known the boy he was tentatively calling his boyfriend would show up at his house unannounced, but he didn’t, too caught up in some wild overwhelming fantasy and worry about messing it up.

Lance greeted Shiro as the man was on his way out, headed to work. It was still dark out, frost thick on the little strip of lawn out front and there was snow falling, even though it wouldn’t stick for at least a few more days. Lance jogged up when the older man waved him over, hands stuffed in his pockets and ears cherry red from the cold.  
“Haven’t seen you around in a while, bud. Everything okay?” Shiro deposited a messenger bag and lunch into his car, started the engine to warm it up. Lance laughed nervously, reached up and scratched at the back of neck with a nod.  
“Just-just busy with family stuff, ya know?”  
Shiro nodded and lead the way back up to the front door. He grabbed a thermos off the table just inside the door and held it open for Lance to step in.  
“Well I’m sure Keith will be happy to see you. There’s more coffee in the pot. Have a good day, Lance.”  
Lance thanked Shiro honestly, before shutting the door on his back to keep out the cold. He didn’t need coffee. He was perfectly and completely awake. He’d been hurt deeply when Keith suddenly cut of contact, that is until he got the delivery email from the order he’d placed weeks ago and suddenly it made sense. Lance steeled himself for the worst, but set an alarm for way earlier than necessary and locked himself in the bathroom to clean himself up and prepped himself as much as he could without his knees buckling. Then he packed up his favorite lube, some extra clothes and his favorite pair of pajama pants, bundled up and headed out.  
Lance moved across the open area and down the little hallways to Keith’s room, opened the door quietly and deposited his bag on the floor. He inched up the bed to where Keith was sleeping, face down in the pillows, and pressed his his nose against Keith’s neck. The teen gasped loudly, let out a screech as he jolted and whipped onto his back. Lance gave him a cheshire grin and kissed him on the lips.  
“If you want to back out you can, you know.” Lance offered quietly, gesturing to the unopened box on Keith’s desk. “I’m nervous too, but I-I really want to share this with you. If you want.” Keith swallowed audibly but sat up slowly and shook his head. Lance smiled and tugged Keith up off the bed. “Go freshen up. I’ll get ready.”  
He watched Keith stumble out of the room, blush spreading across his face and down past the collar of his shirt. As soon as Keith was out of sight, Lance stripped off all his clothes and piled them by his bag, then dug out the towel and lube he’d pack. He spread the towel on on the bed and tossed the lube on it before opening the box. There was a tingle of adrenaline coursing through him and heat already simmering under his skin. He was already getting hard, and the toy was just sitting in his hand.  
Lance scrambled onto the bed with it, set it beside the lube between, and took a moment to breath in an attempt to slow his racing heart.


End file.
